Simulation Bubble
.]] The '''Simulation Bubble' is a simulation of the real world in Lyoko created by X.A.N.A.. The simulation bubble from Ghost Channel can be described as a giant bubble that looks much like a Guardian, except that it is completely stationary. The person, or people trapped can freely move around inside the bubble. They are hemispherical. Like towers, they seem to emit pulsations, except the pulsations are masked so they cannot be traced back to their source. When Aelita felt pulsations from the first bubble in Ghost Channel, she initially believed that X.A.N.A. had activated a tower she could not locate. The only known way to destroy a simulation bubble is through Aelita's Creativity. A simulation bubble was used twice in the Ice Sector, as seen in Ghost Channel and Distant Memory. In Ghost Channel, after a person was freed, they had zero recollection of the event that transpired. In Distant Memory, the person was simply unharmed but appeared to wake up as if from sleep. Appearances The first time a simulation bubble appeared was in Ghost Channel when X.A.N.A. used it to create a simulation of Kadic Academy and its surrounding area to imprison the Lyoko Warriors. X.A.N.A. does this to trick them into getting inside of the fake Scanners, so it can delete them for good. When the plan failed, it went for the direct approach to get rid of them with its illusion monsters and wires while they were still trapped, before Aelita dispersed the bubble. The second time simulation appeared was in Distant Memory, when X.A.N.A. created a simulation of Franz Hopper's mountain home to imprison Aelita and so X.A.N.A. William can trap her. In Temporal Paradox, Tyron had used an armored, metallic version of this technology to trap all of the Lyoko Warriors except for Yumi inside, so that he could use the return to the past program to discover their exact location in the form of calculated time loops. Video Games It also appeared in ''Get Ready to Virtualize''. You have to solve the puzzle to get rid of Simulation Bubble in Chapter 6. Trivia *It has been shown, but not explicitly stated, that the size of the bubble depends on the size of the virtual structure within, as the bubble in ''Distant Memory'' was much smaller than the one that supported Boulogne-Billancourt in Ghost Channel. However, in Evolution, this wouldn't be true as the bubble used by Tyron supported the same location as in Ghost Channel, but it was very small in comparison to the one used in Ghost Channel. *Each person in any X.A.N.A.-themed bubble has a Blok that controls each of them. *The first bubble was able to trap Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi from scanning via the Factory Interface. The second one wasn't. The third one likewise was able to trap Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and William. Gallery 2195 1209734586-1-.jpg|Aelita enters the bubble in Distant Memory. Canal_fantome_250.jpg|The simulation bubble from a far in Ghost Channel. XANA killing the Lyoko Warriors.png|The group are trapped in the simulation bubble in Ghost Channel. Canal_fantome_375.jpg|Aelita uses her Creativity to destroy the bubble. Ghost Channel Bubble cracks Ice Sector image 1.png Ghost Channel Simulation bubble destroyed image 3.png Ghost Channel Aelita wattacks the bubble image 2.png Time bubble Evo24.png|Simulation bubble in Temporal Paradox. Yumi punching the bubble Evo24.png|Yumi punching the bubble in desperation. William arrived Evo24.png|William arrives in front of the bubble. The bubble disappear Evo24.png|The bubble disappearing. The ninjas traps the group Evo24.png es:Simulador ro:Bula de simulare sr:Холограмска симулација Category:X.A.N.A.'s vessels Category:Codes and programs Category:Phenomenon on Lyoko Category:Lyoko Category:Ice Sector Category:Cortex Category:Ghost Channel Category:Distant Memory Category:Temporal Paradox Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Season 1 Category:Season 4